The Flash: War
by Lycanboy666
Summary: When the Joker and Bane as teamed up with Eobard Thawn and Captain Cold, in order to win Barry must team up with Batman, but with his feelings for Caitlin boiling inside him, Barry must decide wherever he can be her hero... Will the Joker break the Flash by killing the one he loves or will Batman help Barry realise how he is truly a hero (Snowbarry) (Violence, Blood, and sex maybe)
1. Chapter 1

The Flash: War

(I hope you enjoy this beginning of this story which I was asked to write and I will do my very best to give it the strength it deserve… please enjoy)

Unlikely Alliance:

The sound of the dripping pipes and the and chattering of mice echoed throughout the warehouse, a shadow made it's ways through the upper levels, eyes glowing blue as it scanned the darkness carefully.

"Hehehe we have a flying rodent infection Harley" the sound of a sadistic voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

Another voice replied soon after "I know sweetie… well don't just stand there morons, Kill him!" Harley Quinn yelled and soon 5 men ran towards the Batman who effortlessly retaliated in his strikes, blocking and attacking without effort on his part until Harley and the Jokers henchmen were nothing but a broken bunch of groaning heap of limbs, Batman walked onwards hoping to stop Joker who had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum once again before anyone knew what was happening.

"Damn it… we need to get a new supplier for henchmen Harley, this lot can't stop one man dressed as a bleeding bat even on their best days, if there is anything left of them… finish them off"

"No Problem sweetie" Harley replied flirtingly before shouting through the Mic for Batman to hear "Scram Bats… Mr J does not want you here"

Batman carried onwards placing 2 fingers to his ears "Alfred, Joker is definitely here"

"Would you like me to contact Gordon and let him know?" Alfred asked and Batman shook his head "Not yet, the Joker has something planned"

"Could it have something to do with Bane's reappearance in Gotham?" Alfred asked and Batman continued onwards as he replied "I doubt it, Bane and the Joker have never been one for an alliance"

"Very well Master Bruce… would you like me to contact Barbara for you" Alfred asked.

"No Alfred, Barbara has other plans tonight and besides she can use the break" Batman replied with a smile before darkening again and moving into the next room, the room was round and above him was little coves with seats, it was a make shift arena.

"Oh crap" Batman turned around to head out but the exits closed off from him and the lights switched on, the sudden lights blinded batman for a short while.

Standing on a cove ledge above the arena was the Joker and next to him was Harley Quinn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… tonight's entertainment we bring you the ultimate fight night you have all been waiting for… Enter Bane!"

Bane jumped into the arena, the floor rumbled beneath the Batman from the impact for Bane's landing.

"Bane… why you working with the Joker?" Batman asked clenching his fists.

"Joker promised me that I can break you Batman!" Bane eyes glowed as he advanced slowly.

"Not this time Bane" He dodged the left jab that Bane sent in his way and retaliated with a right hook to bane's face but it had no effect, Bane gripped Batman's shoulder and threw him into the wall.

"Master Bruce… Your vitals spiked, are you alright?" Alfred called into his ears.

"Bane… he's stronger, my punch did not even affect him" Bruce got to his feet, his suit slightly dusty and his cape slightly torn.

"I'm calling Commissioner Gordon… get out of there" Alfred ordered.

"Not yet… Batman replied as he rolled from Bane who charged at him and hit the wall instead, the impact made Bane dizzy clutching his head and Batman sent rapid fire punches to his opponent but they were having no affect still.

Last time Batman went against Bane, even with the titan in his opponent's body Batman knew his attacks would hurt Bane but this was different, nothing was working.

"Woo Hoo this is quite a show… Harley my dear why don't you go help Bane out" and with that Joker kicked Harley into the ring.

"I don't need your help clown, once I break Batman… I will break you!" Bane growled out as he had Batman suspended off the floor with one hand around his neck.

Batman gasped for breath as he reached to the button on his belt and flipped the switch and a small Bat shaped device slid along his belt and he grabbed it, slowly his world was dimming, he needed to do whatever he was planning to do, he needed to do it now and with one final effort he dug the device firmly onto the back of Bane's neck.

"What is that?" Bane asked tightening his grip.

"B-B-Backup" Batman gasped out as soon swarms of Bat came smashing through the door, Harley shrieked in fear as the Joker laughed louder grabbing her shoulder, Bane released Batman who fell to his knees gasping for air as Bane reached behind him for the device.

"See you Bats… and Bane, meet me in central for the Party hahaha!" Joker laughter faded away as Batman watched Bane crush the device and the swarms disappeared but Batman had disappeared by then, using the swarms as a distraction.

"Until next time Batman" Bane smirked before heading away into the night.

(Chapter 2 coming as soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 for you, Chapter 3 coming soon… please enjoy and thanks you for the reviews)

Scarlett Speedster & the Dark Knight

The Bat cave:

Bruce was placing a small frozen pack to his shoulder and ribs when Alfred came back with his supper, the sound of flapping wings echoed throughout the cave as Bruce stared at the screens of the Joker and Bane picture from the Arkham Asylum archives.

"Master Bruce, your supper sir" Alfred placed the tray on the side.

"Alfred… what is in Central City?" Bruce asked curiously as to why Joker would go there.

"It has…" Alfred grabbed the keyboard and typed away until it came up the highlights of the day 'The Flash saves residence from burning building' "It has him sir" Alfred pointed to the picture of the Flash.

"The Flash would not interest the Joker Alfred… he is up to something else this time" Bruce got to his and grabbed his shirt as Alfred looked to him carefully "With all due respect Master Wayne, Perhaps your underestimating him again" Bruce turned to Alfred looking curious "What do you mean?" he asked.

Alfred smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, fiddling with loose change "The Joker wants the Batman to show that he can be a killer, he wants you/Batman to show the world that anybody is corruptible to chaos" Bruce nodded "You are not corruptible, perhaps he wants to break this 'Flash'"

"Yeah but why would he need Bane… why hire him?" Bruce was wondering.

Alfred walked closer "How would you break somebody who brings hope and love to an entire city?" he asked Bruce hypothetically and Bruce's eyes widened "By breaking the people he cares about"

"Yes sire" Alfred nodded his head, Bruce walked towards his suit "Alfred prepare the Batwing, I'm heading to Central" Bruce ordered and Alfred nodded "Yes sir… shall I inform Barbara of the new events?" he asked and Bruce shook his head with a smile "No… she is probably busy"

Getting into his suit he got into the Batwing and he began to lift into the air before flying away with him inside, next destination: Central City.

Central City:

Star Labs and the city had been quiet lately since the incident with Eobard Thawn, Iris and Eddie were happily married and Barry had fallen deeply in love with Caitlin Snow but her heart belonged to Ronnie who was still away trying to figure out his powers, he was wondering if Ronnie and Caitlin would Marry when he came back to her but that is something Barry would not want to see at all, it would kill him to see it but he wanted her to be happy.

"Hey Barry. You ok?" Caitlin asked from her computer.

"Yeah Caitlin, just thinking" he replied and she smiled which he happily returned.

"Whoa" Cisco looked at his screen in shock.

"What's wrong Cisco?" Barry asked.

"I've located Wells" Cisco informed them.

"Where?" Barry asked heading towards his suit.

"Fighting Batman… on the dam" Cisco revealed and Barry froze before turning to his friend.

"Did you say Batman?" he asked trying to curb his excitement, he had been a fan of the Dark knight for quite some time

"Yeah" Cisco replied and Barry was gone in a flash.

The Dam:

Batman was searching for signs of the Scarlett speedster when he came face to face with the man in yellow, another speedster… Batman's armour was taking a beating as Batman was getting thrown freely about into cars but before Wells or Thawn could deliver the final blow the Flash smashed into him sending them crashing into the car and Batman fell to the floor panting as he watched the Flash and Reverse Flash battle heavily against the other, punches and kicks were traded as blood sprayed from their face with every punch they landed until finally Wells retreated into the darkness.

"Ow" Barry groaned through his bloodied mask clutching his sides.

"Barry… you alright!" Caitlin's voice came through the Mic and Barry smiled "I'm Fine" he groaned and Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Barry turned towards Batman and grinned "Oh my… you're Batman, I'm such a fan of yours"

"I've been following your exploits since you started Flash, May I say that I find it a privilege to meet you" Batman shook the speedsters hands who was gaping like a fish, he had not felt this honoured for years.

"So what brings you to Central City Batman?" Barry asked curious as to why the Gotham knight would come all this way.

"There is a very dangerous madman on the loose, he has come to Central and I believe he is here for you" Batman revealed.

"Why me… who is this madman?" Barry asked, he hated where this was going.

"The Joker" Batman revealed and Barry felt his chest tighten in fear for Caitlin, he knew all about the Joker from the files.

"We got to get back to Star Labs, how fast is your vehicle?" Barry wondered and Batman shrugged "Pretty fast" he replied and Barry gripped his shoulder "Not fast enough" Barry stated and sped them both to Star Labs.

Hell has come to Central City.

(Chapter 3 in progress… thank you all again for the reviews)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 4 in progress… please continue to enjoy)

Teaming up:

The Joker and Harley was sat on the on their seats, the Joker was giggling away looking at the city before him and as for Harley, she was busy drawing lipstick lips all over his pictures whilst Bane waited on the corner until finally a gust of wind drew their attention.

"Ah welcome speedy and frosty" Joker greeted, Snart looked at the clown with raised eyebrows whilst Reverse Flash smirked.

"Who are you?" Snart asked.

"The question is… who is the Flash?" The Joker grinned.

"Why would you want to know that?" Snart asked, even though him and Barry were enemies, he was not exactly going to reveal his identity to this clown.

"Because it's time to break him" the big brute of a man in the far corner answered him.

"I have just the way" the man in Yellow vibrating voice drew their attentions.

"And how would you know" The Joker grinned leaning over his desk.

Slowly the Reverse Flash drew back his mask revealing himself to be Harrison Wells to them all "Because I trained him" he smirked "and I know where he is"

Star Labs:

Barry and Bruce co-ordinated with Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in Starling City via video link, Cisco was more or less acting like a kid who had just seen Santa Clause, he was holding a batarang in his hands with a grin, and Caitlin was working on the main computer.

By the end of the communicator Bruce turned to Barry who was looking at Caitlin with love in his eyes, her back was turned to him so she could not see it.

"Barry… people like us can never have that life" Bruce said and Barry nodded.

"I know… Oliver said the same thing" Barry remembered Oliver saying it to him long ago.

"And now with the Joker and Bane in Central City… it will be twice as dangerous for her" Bruce remembered what had happened to Rachael after the Batman first came up against the Joker.

"If we're going up against them then we need to work together" Bruce held a hand out to Barry and Barry smiled shaking his hand "Partners" he stated and Bruce nodded.

Without warning the alarms blared to life causing them all to jump in shock as a loud bang echoed down the corridor.

"We've got a breach" Cisco called and heavy footsteps echoed soon revealing Bane entering the cortex.

"Bane!" Batman growled out, he had put his mask back on when the alarms sounded.

A gust of wind knocked them all off their feet sending them crashing into opposites sides of the wall, Caitlin however had disappeared from sight as Barry, Batman and Cisco got to their feet, Cisco dived to the corner.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Barry yelled in rage.

"She has a meeting with the clown" Bane smirked.

"If the Joker hurts her, I'll make him pay" Barry's voice was darker and determined.

Bane laughed and walked closer, Batman dove forward and landed a hard right hook to Bane's face, but Bane was still unaffected by his attack and soon threw the Batman into the wall with a 'crash', Barry got into his Flash suit and sped punch away at Bane but Bane turned around and send a flying punch to the speedsters face sending him into the main console.

Bane grabbed The Flash by the throat and started throwing him about the main lab, blood sprayed from Barry's nose, Batman got to his feet and threw a Batarang at Bane which scored a direct hit on Bane's mask, Barry knew this was a diversionary tactic on Bane's part, Wells needed time to get away with Caitlin and it worked, Wells was gone and Caitlin was with him.

Bane threw Flash into Batman and they hit the wall allowing Bane time to escape but not before Batman threw a tracking device onto Bane's back for later on.

Barry was unconscious, Bruce was bruised, Cisco was terrified and Caitlin was taken by Wells.

Joker's HQ:

Caitlin woke up feeling groggy from earlier, her first thought was to check to see if Barry was ok but the sound of a sinister laughter made her freeze in fear.

"Caitlin Snow" Joker greeted stepping forward from the shadows.

"You're him… the Joker" Caitlin was shaking in fear knowing the reputation.

"And you're the Flash's Doctor… What do you say dear, care to take my pulse hahahahaha" the Joker laughed.

"Mr J… Bane has come back" Harley came into the room as the Joker walked over to the table in the corner.

"Why is your girlfriend wearing a doctor's outfit?" Caitlin wondered.

"Harley my dear… this is your patient" he pointed to Caitlin.

"Ok sweetie… Muah" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the table which was assembled with a bat, crowbar, a knife and also a knuckle duster.

Caitlin gulped trying to remain strong as Harley walked over to her "Lets begin"

(Next chapter in progress and will be posted as soon as its done… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry if it took so long but I came down with a bug… please enjoy)

Beaten love:

Caitlin felt sharp pain cutting across her cheek as Harley's fist collided with her cheeks, Caitlin had taken a beaten from Harley after the Joker left: his plans were being implemented as she continued to beat Caitlin who could not put up any defence as she was tied to the chair.

"Now tell me… who is the Flash?" Harley bounced around Caitlin.

"Go to hell" Caitlin snarled in reply.

Pulling up a picture of the Flash that was taken by Iris some time ago, Harley licked her lips "I can see why you want him to yourself… it'll be fun to make him my pet" Harley smirked.

Caitlin struggled against her ropes yelling and snarling, the thought of Harley bleeding Quinn even in the same room as her Hero drove her mad, she knew Harley was a flirt but with the Flash, Caitlin was pretty sure that Harley was willing to bend the rules for a quick moment with him and that was something that made Caitlin shudder in disgust… there was only one person she wanted to touch Barry and it was not Iris and it certainly was not Harley.

Caitlin had fallen for Barry since his time as the Flash began, he saved lives and helped save Ronnie but her feelings for Ronnie were gone now and instead she was feeling intense feelings for the Scarlett speedster.

Star Labs:

Barry woke up to find Star Labs trashed and Batman standing in the corner.

"Caitlin" Barry groaned painfully.

"She's gone Barry" Batman said solemnly.

Barry got to his feet slowly and stumbled to his main computer "Cisco, is there a way we can track Reverse Flash's speed trajectory" Barry asked.

"Already working on something now Barry" Cisco replied.

Barry walked over to Caitlin's table where she had been working earlier and sat down, guilt pulled away at his strings as he remembered the events, he failed to save her and now she was gone and at the mercy of the Joker, unknown to him that Harley Quinn was having her own fun with Caitlin.

"Barry… I've found something?" Cisco yelled from the cortex causing Barry to speed into the main lab without a second thought.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"I've found the air disturbances left behind by reverse Flash when he took Caitlin, tracking the disturbances I've located a possible location of where Wells dropped took her" Batman got his gadgets ready and remote activated his Batwing, Barry got back into his Flash suit and looked to Batman "I'll get to Caitlin, you take care of Joker"

Batman nodded before heading to his Batwing which was waiting above Star Labs.

Flash sped off through the street whilst Cisco directed him towards his target.

Joker HQ:

Harley looked to the window and noticed the familiar sight of the Batwing coming towards them followed closely by a red streak of the Flash, smirking she looked to Caitlin "My new pet has come" she bounced giddy with excitement, Caitlin struggled against her ropes more but so far there was no way to get free.

Harley moved into the shadows with a piece of pipe in her hands, knowing the Flash would probably be too busy to save his friend to even realise she was in the room, Caitlin's mouth was gagged so she could not warn him either.

A gust of wind and soon the sight of the flash skidding to a stop caused Caitlin's heart to sore, she was still bruised and battered from Harley Quinn's assault from earlier.

"Caitlin… who did this to you?" he tenderly placed his hands on either side of her face, caressing her bruised cheek as a tear slid from her eyes.

Harley advanced from the shadows slowly, a cold pipe in her hands as she silently snuck behind him, Barry managed to undo her left hand from the rope so as soon as she felt her hand get free she removed the gag "BEHIND YOU!" she screamed and Barry turned around but not fast enough to move from the strike and felt the familiar 'crack' of the pipe smacking him in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"No!" Caitlin screamed as she tried to get her right hand free.

"Mmm aren't you just so sweet" Harley lowered herself onto The Flash's lap, straddling him.

"Quinn" Flash replied trying to shake the dizziness from his mind, he was too stunned by the pipe to the face to mount any defence.

"Shh don't say a word… my precious, my joker will be so angry if you hurt me" Harley grinned leaning in close until she shrieked in pain as Caitlin grabbed her hair and pulled hard yanking Harley away from Barry.

"Keep away from my Flash!" Caitlin snarled sending a hard slap to Harley's face sending her over the table.

"FLASH!" Well's voice vibrated down the hall and Barry smirked.

"Caitlin… you going to ok?" Barry asked and she nodded as Harley loosened herself up "Go get him Barry, this bitch is mine" Caitlin replied as Harley's body collided with hers sending them to the floor.

Barry sped off to deal with Reverse Flash.

(Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Another chapter down for today, to make up for lost time… hope you like)

3 Fights to the death:

Batman vs Bane:

Batman walked along the upper levels when he was hit hard by the familiar brute force of Bane, using a smoke pellet causing Bane to get blinded allowing Batman to get to his feet.

He was ready for this fight now.

Harley Quinn vs Caitlin:

Caitlin gripped Harley's hair tight as Harley gripped her hair tight, both refusing to release each other from their grasps.

Flash vs Reverse Flash:

Outside the building Flash and Reverse were in heavy combat outside as punches and kicks were traded, blood spraying from their faces with each heavy blow they landed.

Batman:

Bane sent heavy strikes towards the Dark Knight who immediately dived to the side to avoid the hits, rearing back Batman sent a hard punch to Bane's face sending him stumbling backwards through a wall, using explosive gel Batman made a circle around him and waited as Bane charged.

Bane ran towards his opponent and Batman counted to 3 before detonating the explosive gel sending both himself and Bane crashing onto the ground below with a 'Crash'

Caitlin:

Harley Quinn got up and pounced onto Caitlin sending both women to the ground as Harley punched violently at her opponent, Caitlin managed to kick Harley off her and gripped her hair tight before slamming her head into the table, Harley shrieked in pain but soon was back on the attack, both women panting and screaming angrily as they struck each other with open palms and clenched fists.

Harley's face was busted and bruised from Caitlin's assault, Caitlin was not fairing any better, her face was bloodied Bruised from the fight and partly from the torture Harley put her through earlier.

Flash:

Barry and Wells were in Mortal combat with each other, both speedsters fighting all out to get the upper hand on each other, Barry's fist collided with Wells face sending him stumbling out of super speed allowing Barry the upper hand and start pummelling his opponent with everything he had, Wells face was busted up and Barry was not slowing down, not letting Wells super healing to kick in. Wells managed to move from Barry and sped back into the fight, both speedsters throwing each other around like rag dolls.

Batman:

Bane threw Batman against the window, luckily it didn't shatter and Batman threw a smoke pellet temporarily blinding the opponent, using this distraction Batman threw the ultrasonic sound wave onto Bane's back and hid in the shadows waiting.

It did not take long and soon the windows shattered as Bats flew in engulfing the corridor and Bane in Bats, using this Batman went on the attack as and started striking at his opponent with no sense of stopping.

Caitlin:

Caitlin and Harley hammered at each other, both slapping, punching, hair pulling and scratching at each other's face and body without mercy, Harley had grabbed a bat and made a few swings towards Caitlin who dodged the clumsy assaults easily and soon retaliated with a hard punch to Harleys jaw knocking her clean to the ground and out for the count.

"No one touches my Barry" Caitlin muttered angrily wiping the blood running from the cut on her face.

Batman:

Bane felt defeat was near and soon decided it was time to retreat, knocking Batman back into the wall he made his swift exit.

Flash:

"This race is not yet done" Wells growled but Barry's left hook sent him into the ground hard before getting up, he knew this was defeat so he managed to kick Barry back before speeding into the distance, Barry would have given chase but one thought made him change his mind.

Caitlin.

Speeding back inside the building Barry found Caitlin kneeling next to Harley's unconscious form panting heavily, her face was cut and bruised heavily but Barry could not help but smile.

"Caitlin" he called and she turned to him and smiled "Barry" she whispered as she got to her feet.

Barry never gave her time to react as he sped into her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deep catching her off guard but she soon melted into the kiss with equal force and love he was pouring in.

"I love you so much Caitlin" he whispered.

"I love you too Barry" she replied grinning and wincing as he tenderly traced her scars "Don't ever worry me like this again" he warned and she grinned "Now you know how I feel" she pulled him back into a deep kiss, unknown to them that they had an audience.

Batman was watching from the upper level with a smile.

"If my parents had lived… he is someone I would have grown to be" he whispered to himself before grappling onto his Batwing and headed back to Star Labs with Harley Quinn.

They needed answers.

(Next Chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Next chapter coming soon as possible, please continue to enjoy)

Healing love:

Barry sped back to Star Labs with Caitlin in his arms snuggled close into the crook of his neck, she felt warm and safe regardless of the high speed he was going at, giving a light squeeze around his shoulders he took the signal and slowed down a little… Caitlin wanted to enjoy the ride as much as possible. Batman had taken Harley to the pipeline and returned to the cortex when Barry sped into the room with Caitlin in his arms.

"Caitlin" Cisco ran over to his friends, Caitlin was still in Barry's arms and was not willing to leave the comfort.

"Cisco… track for any signals around Central City" Batman ordered.

Cisco realised what Batman was saying to him and smiled "Ok" he turned back to Barry and Caitlin "Go to the med Barry... Batman and I got to go to the upper levels to calibrate the scanners" Cisco grabbed Batman's shoulders and steered him out the door.

Barry chuckled as he carried Caitlin over to the bed and laid her down carefully as not to hurt her.

"Barry" Caitlin looked to her speedster as he tenderly ran a wet towel along each bruise and blood staining her face.

"Shh Caitlin… don't talk" he kissed her head and she smiled happily as he took care of her bruises and cuts.

There was silence in the room as he took care of her, leaning in slowly Barry planted a soft kiss on her lips, slowly he felt her arms slide around his shoulders holding him closer as their kiss deepened, sliding his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave him, sliding his tongue into her mouth her tongue met his and danced together, placing her hands behind her she sat herself up as Barry snaked his arms around her waist.

Wincing softly as his hands caught the bruises on her ribs he pulled from the kiss causing her to whimper "Don't stop" she pleaded and he kissed her again as her hands raised his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, Barry was seconds behind as he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the floor with his shirt which she removed.

Leaning her head to the side she gave him access to her neck which he gladly took upon himself and began to envelope her pulse point with his lips and sucks softly causing her to moan in pleasure, Barry bit on her skin and sucked harder causing her hips to jerk into his hard causing him to groan in pleasure as his pants became painfully tight for him.

"Barry…" Caitlin whispered into his ears as he continued to lick, suck and bite away at her neck causing gasps of pleasure to ripple through her.

Slowly Barry pulled back and smiled looking deep into her eyes, she gave him a loving smile and soon he laid her back down and kissed downwards as his hands worked her pants off and threw them away as he kissed his way downwards.

"Barry…" she moaned his name as his tongue met her centre but what she was not expecting was the vibration he was sending through his tongue causing her to buck and jerk against him.

"Fuck" she shrieked in shock, panting as she watched him work her centre with his tongue vibrating in her.

Soon he pulled out causing her to whimper in frustration until he stripped off completely and hovered on top of her.

"Make love to me Barry" Caitlin whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him down into a deep kiss as he fed his length inside her causing her to gasp in pleasure as she tightened around him.

"Oh god" she moaned against Barry's lips as Barry moved inside her slowly, he wanted to get used to him before speeding up, she moaned deeper into the kiss before whispering against his lips "H-ha-harder" he nodded and soon started to speed up. Pumping away inside her hard and fast, going deep with each thrust he sent into her body.

The lab echoed with the sound of their panting and bodies slapping together, luckily Cisco and Batman were still calibrating the scanners in their memories but in fact Batman and Cisco were now sat on the wings of the Batwing which was parked on the roof of Star Labs.

Barry grunted and moaned which every thrust he gave her, Caitlin's body moved with his thrusting back into his meeting him halfway as he drove in deeper inside her.

"Fuck I'm going to cum Barry" Caitlin dig her nails into his back for dear life as she felt her peak fast approaching, Barry was not far behind, speeding up more he felt her tighten up more as his length throb and before long both lovers tipped over their peaks together, Caitlin screamed as she felt her juices coat Barry and Barry emptied himself inside her.

Panting for breath Barry laid down next to Caitlin and covered them both in the blanket before they fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Another chapter done for today, next chapter coming son)

Laughter on timer:

Barry and Caitlin got dressed a few minutes after their love making and the scanner was not fully calibrated so they could pick up any strange signals in the city.

Cisco re-entered with his tablet looking pale "Barry… I've found something"

"What have you found Cisco?" Barry asked looking curious.

"I've found 6 canisters with a trace chemical throughout the city, all set to blow in 4 minutes" Cisco showed Barry the virtual map with the locations pulsing on the screen.

"You have any idea what the chemical is?" Barry asked looking at the screen.

Batman's voice drew his attention from the entrance of the room "its Joker toxin… kills its victims by laughing them to death"

"How do we stop them?" Barry asked heading over to Batman.

Batman took out 6 Bat shaped devices from his belt and handed them to Barry "Jamming devices to stop them from detonating, even blocks remote detonation" Barry looked to the devices and nodded his head heading over to his Flash suit but not before giving Caitlin one last kiss before speeding away.

Central City:

Barry was speeding away through the streets as fast as his body would push him going past Mach 1 as he arrived at the 1st canister, grabbing the first Jamming device he planted and activated it before speeding to the next one.

Cisco, Caitlin and Batman watched with baited breaths as one by one the signals went offline and instead was replaced by the signal from the Bat jammers placed on those canisters, Batman wanted to help but he relented because his Batwing was pretty much useless in this situation, Barry was faster which gave him the upper hand.

Harley Quinn had the answers though so he was willing to talk to her whilst Barry dealt with the canisters.

The Pipeline:

Cisco opened the doors and Batman entered the cell.

"What do you want B-man?" Harley asked with folded arms.

"Jokers plans, what are they?" Batman demanded and Harley just looked away.

"I'm not telling you anything B-man… I am not telling you nothing" Harley placed her hands on her hips "I are not even going to tell you that Snart will be waiting for speedy at the last canis…" Harley slapped a hand over her mouth "Oops" she muttered and Batman smirked before turning away and walking out leaving Harley in her Cell alone.

The Cortex lab:

Batman bolted into the room as fast as his armour would allow it "Get Barry, tell him Snart is waiting for him at the last canister location" he warned and Caitlin dived straight for the communications without a second thought "Barry… last location… Snart's waiting… Barry!" she warned but there was no reply.

Last Canister, unexpected:

Barry arrived at the last canister but before he could place the last jamming device on he was tackled to the ground by Wells and held down.

"Hello again Barry" Snart's voice echoed through the alleyway as Snart walked from the shadows.

"Snart!" Barry growled as Wells kept him pinned.

"You know… we got the best seats in the house for the fireworks" he grinned sliding a hand over his cold gun.

"There won't be any fireworks, that's Joker toxin in there" Barry warned.

"I know… funny what you can hear when the clown is yammering away when he thinks nobody is watching" Snart replied with a shrug.

"Come on Snart, you love this city… I doubt you want this city drowned in chaos and Joker toxin, you sister Lisa could be caught in it"

Caitlin's voice was coming over his ear piece.

"Barry… 10 seconds… hurry" she called after giving him the late warning that Snart was waiting.

Snart nodded his head and aimed his gun "You're right… I don't" he blasted the Reverse Flash with his cold gun.

5:

Barry got the final jammer ready.

4:

Gathering his strength he threw the Jammer towards the canister.

3:

The Jammer flew through the air and attached itself to the canister.

2:

The Jammer switched on and buzzed to life.

1:

The timer stopped… the last canister was gone.

"You'll pay for that Snart" Reverse Flash growled and sped away into the darkness.

The silence became eerie as Barry looked to Snart curious to see what he would do next, Snart just walked away "Don't expect me to save you again"

"Barry can you hear me?" Caitlin was in near panic until Barry replied to her "I'm here Caitlin… I'm here"

Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled "get back to the lab now… then get your ass over to my place" she ordered and left the lab, Cisco smirked to himself as he spoke to Barry through the Communication unit "Oooh somebody is in for a hell of a night" he laughed to himself.

Barry was grinning to himself, looking forward to the night ahead.

(Next chapter coming soon… hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like to thank you all for the reviews, please continue to send more)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Hopefully post another chapter soon… but please enjoy this chapter)

(Author's note: when you imagine the Batmobile now in this, you can imagine any Batmobile you've seen, I've imagined this Batmobile from the Arkham knight trailer… it's going to be freaking awesome!)

* * *

Love and recon:

Barry was standing outside Caitlin's apartment waiting for her to answer, well she would have done if he had knocked the door but he was standing outside fiddling nervously with his hands wondering what the good doctor had planned for him, little did he know that Caitlin Snow was going to be anything but a good doctor, in fact she planned to be very bad.

Knocking the door he waited taking slow deep breaths and when she answered his mouth dropped open in shock, she was standing before him wearing a short black dress that ended at her thighs, her hair was flowing down to her shoulders gracefully but her eyes were something else… more animal like, full of hunger.

"Uh hi Caitlin" Barry gulped nervously.

"Mmm Barry" she whispered against his ears and soon her hand wrapped around his collars and dragged him inside her apartment "Get in here" she growled and slammed the door. The corridor echoed with the sound of things colliding with the walls as tables were turned… inside the apartment that sound was accounted for by Caitlin and Barry stumbling about knocking things over heading to the bedroom, Barry was doing his best to reign in any sort of control but when he realised that Caitlin was in fact showing no restrain he decided to show none either, speeding her into her room their clothes peeled off into nothing but strips of fabrics.

Barry never thought that he would ever use his speed for love making but he was not complaining and by the sounds Caitlin was making demanding more neither was she.

Meanwhile in the city:

The Batmobile drove through the streets on automatic pilot as Batman glided above the streets heading to the rendezvous "Oracle… have you located Bane's tracker I placed on him earlier?"

Barbara Gordon looked at the screen and shook her head "Not yet Bruce and by the way how could you not tell me you met the Flash" she pouted, Batman gave a low chuckle going in low when he saw the Batmobile slide into park mode and the opening to the driver seat opened, folding back his cape Batman fell into his seat with ease and drove around on recon "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you were busy" he replied and Barbara smirked "I am not going to let you off easily"

Caitlin's apartment the next morning:

The sun light broke through the crack in the curtains as Barry woke up, Caitlin groaned in complaint but got up too to find her legs stiff and barely able to move, the room was trashed and not to mention her bed sheets were ruined, blushing profusely Caitlin and Barry looked to each other "I guess we both got caught up" Caitlin said and Barry grinned giving her a kiss "I'll make us some coffee" he said and headed to the kitchen, Caitlin stretched her muscles and slid out of bed as best as she could before waddling her way to the kitchen, Barry was barely able to stop the snicker that escaped him causing Caitlin to glare at him.

"Totally Ahhhh worth it" she slowly sat on the couch, she had never had anything like that before, Love making to her mind was meant to be slow and tender but last night was rough as hell and wild which had been the first for her and she hoped to be many more with the speedster, her neck was covered in bite marks too.

Barry's cell rang out and Barry answered it "Hello Cisco what's up"

"Barry… switch on the news" Cisco ordered, there was something in Cisco's voice that made Barry worry.

Switching on the news Caitlin and him watched as the headline's came up 'Joker and Bane on rampage' Joker's voice was came over the speakers "If the Batman and the Flash do not meet with us… we'll blow one building every 4 minutes" Bane was on the screen throwing cars about as innocent people scrambled for cover.

Barry looked to Caitlin who shook her head "No Barry… you can't" she knew Barry would be fine but it still did not remove the fear of losing him.

Barry smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek "I've got to"

"Barry…" she wiped her eyes as he caressed her cheeks "…I love you" she hugged him tight and ne nodded holding her close to him "And I love you too Caitlin"

Without any more words needed Barry sped away back to Star Labs to prepare to fight alongside Batman.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9

(Here is another Chapter, hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews… please send more)

War:

Batman and Flash sped through the streets, Batman had his Batmobile full speed, Flash was running half speed next to the tumbler vehicle, Batman gave Barry a thumbs up and Barry nodded speeding away and full speed into the distance to recon the surroundings.

The surroundings were empty except for a few stragglers of Joker's crew members, Bane and Joker were waiting in the street as Batman's Batmobile sped towards: the Joker laughed as the Batmobile hit a mine causing a mighty explosion and the vehicle sliding to a stop with smoke rising from the armour.

Bane grunted to himself and turned away "too easy" he muttered until the vehicle whirred to life causing them to back to see the opening and Batman eject from the driver's seat into the air.

The Batmobile's weapons system activated, it began to fire stun rounds at the thugs who tried to get the drop on the bat: Barry joined the fight as he and Batman took on Bane, Joker and their thugs whilst Joe and Captain Singh co-ordinated with the officers to keep the people away from the battle.

Barry was knocked flying as Wells sped into the fight, Batman was fighting Bane and the thugs whilst Joker was laughing gleefully at the chaos before him until an Arrow hit his shoulder, the Arrow was green with a small stun round on the tip.

Barry looked up from the floor and grinned as Oliver arrived in his familiar Arrow suit, compound bow in hand as he landed on the floor and began to firing his stun arrows at the thugs who were trying their best to get the upper hand.

Barry broke free from Wells hold on him and kicked him away allowing Oliver to fire his special nano arrows into him, Barry took the opportunity and smashed Wells about before knocking him out completely, Bane was stronger than ever and Batman was not doing any damage, Barry saw one way out and sped away but not before looking to Oliver "Arrow, help Batman with Joker's thugs… I'll deal with Bane" he said and Oliver nodded as Barry sped off into the distance stopping once he reached 5.3miles away from his target.

Oliver knocked the thugs off Batman and fired as many arrows as he could, Barry skidded to a stop and turned around with a grin before speeding off back into the fight, his target Bane was advancing on the Arrow and Batman while Barry pushed his body as hard as he could as he finally hit 800mph and went into supersonic mode.

Oliver and Bruce heard the sound of something going supersonic and soon they watched as Barry pulled his right arm back, yelling angrily as he pushed everything he had into it and flew straight into Bane, slamming his fist into Bane's jaw with a 'Crack' sending the brute down for the count.

Joker was seething in anger as he realised he had lost this fight and Harley was locked away, before he could get away though Flash sped him off towards the CCPD blockade before transporting Wells back to the pipeline whilst Bane was transported back by the Batmobile, Oliver shook their hands and went home back to Starling City knowing he was probably on Felicity Smoak naughty list because he left without word to them all.

Star Labs:

Barry threw Wells into the pipeline and locked the cell up with a satisfied smile, he had won the fight against the man he once considered to be his mentor and friend, Caitlin held his hand and pulled him away from the pipeline and out of Star Labs "let's go somewhere more private" she whispered to him and he sped them as far away as possible.

Batman aka Bruce Wayne made arrangements to head back to Gotham with Bane that night, it was time to say goodbye soon.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	10. Chapter 10

(Here is the final chapter, thank you for enjoying this story)

Final Goodbye:

With Bane securely locked away and Reverse Flash in the pipeline, only one thing remained and that was to say goodbye for the Flash and Batman, Barry Allen waited outside Star Labs for the Dark knight to arrive which did not take long when the familiar sight of the hulking beast of the Batmobile drove into the parking spot.

Batman exited his vehicle and walked over towards Barry slowly.

"Well I guess this is farewell Batman" Barry said with a sad smile, Batman held a hand out to the young speedster "Thank you Barry, I could not have done this without your help"

"As I could not have done it without you either" Barry replied shaking Batman's hand.

Batman jumped on top of his vehicle before sighing and turning back to look at Barry "If my parent's had lived Barry… I think I would have liked to have grown up to be like you" and with that he jumped into the driver's seat and drove away from the city leaving behind a shocked speedster.

Star Labs:

Barry entered the building, Cisco had gone home for the night and Caitlin wanted to meet him to discuss what they want from this relationship they had built through fire.

"Barry" Caitlin whispered seductively from the entrance of the room behind him, turning around Barry was met by the sight of Caitlin Snow in her doctor's coat buttoned up, Barry gulped unknown of what she had in store for him and soon all was revealed… literally.

Undoing her coat slowly she slipped it over her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, Barry's eyes widened in shock as he saw what she had on underneath (A/N: I'll let you use your imagination haha) Barry did not need another sign after that and he sped them into a room with a bed in allowing them to enjoy another round of love making which made Caitlin piercing scream echo through the lab, everything was as it should be, it was all over for them now and the city was safe.

Reverse Flash was locked away and the Dark knight's villains were locked away leaving Gotham city safe from them under the Dark knights protection.

Barry and Caitlin's relationship went to an all-time high with a few bumps along the way but in the end as all lovers do… they beat the odds.

2 years later:

Barry was fidgeting nervously with his suit whilst Oliver and Bruce watched highly amused at the Speedsters nervousness, they were quite enjoying this… today is Barry and Caitlin's wedding day and Barry's nerves was on end, Caitlin was not doing any better either but their nervousness was over-come by their excitement of finally Marrying each-other.

Barry could not decide who to choose to be best man so in the end he chose Oliver and Bruce, Bruce brought his fiancé Selina Kyle to the wedding as his date and Oliver brought his heavily pregnant wife Felicity to the wedding too.

Caitlin's choice for Brides maid was easy, to months after their first night together Caitlin began to feel queasy and she went to the doctor who gave her the happy news, she was pregnant with Barry's child… later on she gave birth to a healthy girl "Nora Snow Allen" Caitlin's idea and Barry was not complaining one bit.

Everything was as it should be.

The End.


End file.
